


Cuddles on the Couch

by ElectricPurple89



Series: IronKnight Drabbles [5]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Misty comes home to Danny and Lucy on the couch.





	Cuddles on the Couch

He woke up to a kiss on the cheek and arms embracing his neck. 

“Sorry babe I didn't want to wake you up. I just thought you looked so cute laying there with Lucy on your chest.” Misty told him.

Lucy stirred as Danny reached an arm up to bring Misty down to him to give her a proper kiss. 

“I guess I lost track of time. The couch looked so cozy and Lucy was fussing.”

“I like coming home to this. Now let me get some of this.” She said as she maneuvered herself onto the couch with Danny and Lucy.

Lucy stirred again as Misty kissed her forehead and laid against Danny's chest. 

“This is nice just me and my two girls cuddling together.” 

He relaxed back into the couch and let sleep take him again.


End file.
